


Grimm Tails - Rapunzel

by Abidabi



Series: Grimm Tails [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, Grimm Tales - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rapunzel Fusion, F/M, fairy tail - Freeform, fairy tale, graylu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abidabi/pseuds/Abidabi
Summary: 'I name this child Lucy,' she announced, and she whisked up the newborn away with her out of the window where there was a celestial spirit waiting to catch her.(This is my first proper fic so I'm sorry if it's bad)WARNING:This is a Graylu fic so if you don't like Graylu don't read.I will also do a Jerza and Gale Fairy Tale Fusion in the future.





	

There once lived a husband and wife who longed for a child, but, try as they might, their longing was in vain for a long time. At long last, however, their prayers were answered.The wife, Layla Heartfelia, was pregnant!

Now on the wall of their house, there was a window that overlooked a magnificent garden full of every kind of flower that you could ever hope to imagine. Surrounding the garden was a high wall, and no-one dared go into it because it was the property of a very powerful celestial mage who was feared by all. One day, Layla was standing by the window, and she saw the most beautiful Lucy Rose. It looked as it had come straight from the garden of Eden, its beauty stood out from all the other flowers in the area, as if there was a halo of light surrounding the vermillion petals, tipped with a pale salmon. In fact, its beauty was so breath-taking that she yearned for the awe-inspiring rose to be in her possession. Her yearning grew stronger and stronger until, finally, she was completely consumed with desire.

Eventually, Layla felt as though, if she weren't to have the rose soon, she would go completely insane. Jude, her husband, became very alarmed at her condition, and asked, 'My dear Layla, what is the matter?'

'Oh, it's nothing you need concern yourself with, dear.'

But, Jude knew better; he had witnessed his beloved wife staring longingly through the window at the most beautiful flower in the garden. Jude loved his wife dearly, and he thought, 'Rather than let my wife be driven mad with longing, I must get her that rose. I don't care what it costs.'

So as night was falling he climbed over the high wall and got into the mage's garden, where the pulled up the rose. He scrambled back hastily and took it to his wife. Overwhelmed with surprise and joy, Layla hugged her husband tightly and placed the rose in a beautiful pink plant pot on the windowsill. 'Perfect,' she thought with pride. They thought it was so perfect, in fact, that her desire for a Lucy Rose only grew, and she pleaded with Jude for another one.

So, once again, just as it was getting dark, he set off and climbed the wall. But when he set foot on the ground and turned to go to the rose bed, he had a shock, for before him stood not the roses, but a fuming celestial wizard.

'So you're the thief that's been stealing my Lucy Roses!' She whispered with deadly malice, 'You'll pay for this, let me tell you!'

'Very well, I can't argue with you, but please give me mercy. I had to do this. my wife is pregnant and she saw your roses from our window up there, and I could tell that if she didn't receive any of your roses then she might die of disappointment. I had on choice.'

The wizard understood the reason perfectly. the anger went out of her expression immediately, and she nodded. 'After all, that's how... nevermind,' she thought, shaking her head slightly. Clearing her throat, she composed herself and looked the trembling thief in the eye.

'I see. Well, if that's the case, you may take as many roses as you like. But there's a condition: the child your wife is bearing shall be mine. It will be perfectly safe; I shall look after it like a mother.'

In his fear, the man agreed to this and hurried back home with another Lucy Rose for his wife. And when in due course Layla gave birth, the celestial wizard came to her bedside and took up the little girl in her arms.

'I name this child Lucy,' she announced, and she whisked up the newborn away with her out of the window where there was a celestial spirit waiting to catch her.


End file.
